1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the making of trophies of game animals of the kind which bear antlers or the like - animals which are in the broadest sense of the word, "deer", including such larger cervine animals as the wapiti or elk, the moose, and the reindeer or caribou, as well as smaller cervine animals as the antelope. More commonly understood as being designated by the term "deer". More particularly, it relates to an article of manufacture which is in the nature of a garment which is capable of being applied to the forequarter of recently harvested specimen of such an animal - a garment which posses a rearward edge which serves to locate a desirable line of cut to be used in order to prepare from said specimen a high-quality hunting trophy. In another aspect, the invention may be considered as relating to a method of preparing a game trophy with the aid of a garment of the kind indicated above.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The harvesting of antlered game and the preparation of hunting trophies from (usually) the more impressive ones of the animals taken by hunters is, of course, well known. It is also well known to skilled and experienced taxidermists, far better than it is known to a great majority of the hunters, at what location in the anatomy of the harvested animal there should be made, for the production of a desirable, realistic, high quality hunting trophy, a division between the anterior portion of the animal (containing the head and the antlers or rack) and the posterior portion of the animal (containing the parts which are not preserved and not shown). Many practicing taxidermists have had the occasion to observe that the hunters will very often make a cut, for such division, which is poorly located in the cases where the production of some kind of wall-mountable trophy is desired. All too frequently, a hunter will make such a cut in a way that the antlers cannot be kept clear of the supporting wall, at least when the head is to be oriented in some appropriately erect, alert-looking position.